Midnight Cowboy
| starring = Dustin Hoffman Jon Voight | music = John Barry | cinematography = Adam Holender | editing = Hugh A. Robertson | studio = Jerome Hellman Productions | distributor = United Artists | released = | runtime = 113 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $3.2 million | gross = $44.8 million }}Midnight Cowboy'' is a 1969 American buddy drama film. Based on the 1965 novel of the same name by James Leo Herlihy, the film was written by Waldo Salt, directed by John Schlesinger, and stars Jon Voight and Dustin Hoffman, with notable smaller roles being filled by Sylvia Miles, John McGiver, Brenda Vaccaro, Bob Balaban, Jennifer Salt, and Barnard Hughes. Set in New York City, Midnight Cowboy depicts the unlikely friendship between two hustlers: naive prostitute Joe Buck (Voight), and ailing con man "Ratso" Rizzo (Hoffman). At the 42nd Academy Awards, the film won three awards: Best Picture, Best Director and Best Adapted Screenplay. Midnight Cowboy is the only X-rated film ever to win Best Picture. It has since been placed 36th on the American Film Institute's list of the 100 greatest American films of all time, and 43rd on its 2007 updated version. In 1994, Midnight Cowboy was deemed "culturally, historically or aesthetically significant" by the Library of Congress and selected for preservation in the United States National Film Registry. Plot Joe Buck, a young Texan working as a dishwasher, quits his job and heads to New York City to become a prostitute. Initially unsuccessful, he manages to bed a middle-aged woman, Cass, in her posh Park Avenue apartment. The encounter ends badly as he gives her money after she is insulted and throws a tantrum when he requests payment. Joe meets Enrico Salvatore "Ratso" Rizzo, a con man with a limp who takes $20 from him by ostensibly introducing him to a pimp. After discovering that the man is actually an unhinged religious fanatic, Joe flees in pursuit of Ratso but cannot find him. Joe spends his days wandering the city and sitting in his hotel room. Soon broke, he is locked out of his hotel room and his belongings are impounded. Joe tries to make money by receiving oral sex from a young man in a movie theater, but learns after the act that the young man has no money. Joe threatens him and asks for his watch, but eventually lets him go unharmed. The next day, Joe spots Ratso and angrily shakes him down. Ratso offers to share the apartment in a condemned building where he is squatting. Joe reluctantly accepts his offer, and they begin a "business relationship" as hustlers. As they develop a bond, Ratso's health grows steadily worse. In a flashback, Joe's grandmother raises him after his mother abandons him. He also has a tragic relationship with Annie, a mentally unstable girl. Ratso tells Joe his father was an illiterate Italian immigrant shoeshiner whose job led to a bad back and lung damage from long-term exposure to shoe polish. Ratso learned shoeshining from his father but considers it degrading and generally refuses to do it, although he does shine Joe's cowboy boots to help him attract clients. Ratso harbors hopes of moving to Miami, shown in daydreams in which he and Joe frolic carefree on a beach and are surrounded by dozens of adoring middle-aged women. An eccentric man and woman approach Joe in a diner and give him a flyer inviting him to a Warhol-esque party. Joe and Ratso attend, but Ratso's poor health and hygiene attract unwanted attention from several guests. Joe mistakes a joint for a cigarette and starts to hallucinate after taking several long puffs, along with some "uppers" he is offered. He leaves the party with Shirley, a socialite who agrees to pay him $20 for spending the night, but Joe cannot perform sexually. They play Scribbage together and the resulting wordplay leads Shirley to suggest that Joe may be gay; suddenly he is able to perform. The next morning, she sets up her friend as Joe's next client and it appears that his career is finally taking off. When Joe returns home, Ratso is bedridden and feverish. He refuses medical help and begs Joe to put him on a bus to Florida. Desperate, Joe picks up a man in an amusement arcade and robs him during a violent encounter in the man's hotel room where Joe brutally beats the man (it is implied that Joe may have killed the man). Joe buys bus tickets with the money so he and Ratso can board a bus to Florida. During the trip, Ratso's health deteriorates further as he becomes incontinent and sweat-drenched. At a rest stop, Joe buys new clothing for Ratso and himself and discards his cowboy outfit. On the bus, Joe muses that there must be easier ways to earn a living than hustling, and tells Ratso he plans to get a regular job in Florida. When Ratso fails to respond, Joe realizes that he has died. The driver tells Joe there is nothing to do but continue to Miami and asks Joe to close Ratso's eyelids. Joe, with tears welling in his eyes, sits with his arm around his dead friend. Cast * Jon Voight as Joe Buck * Dustin Hoffman as Enrico Salvatore "Ratso" Rizzo * Sylvia Miles as Cass * John McGiver as Mr. O'Daniel * Brenda Vaccaro as Shirley * Barnard Hughes as Towny * Ruth White as Sally Buck * Jennifer Salt as Annie * Gilman Rankin as Woodsy Niles * Georgann Johnson as Rich Lady * Anthony Holland as TV Bishop * Bob Balaban as Young Student Production The opening scenes were filmed in Big Spring, Texas. A roadside billboard, stating "IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN OIL WELL...GET ONE!" was shown as the New York-bound bus carrying Joe Buck rolled through Texas. Such advertisements, common in the Southwestern United States in the late 1960s and through the 1970s, promoted Eddie Chiles's Western Company of North America. In the film, Joe stays at the Hotel Claridge, at the southeast corner of Broadway and West 44th Street in Midtown Manhattan. His room overlooked the northern half of Times Square. The building, designed by D. H. Burnham & Company and opened in 1911, was demolished in 1972. A motif featured three times throughout the New York scenes was the sign at the top of the facade of the Mutual of New York (MONY) Building at 1740 Broadway. It was extended into the Scribbage scene with Shirley the socialite, when Joe's incorrect spelling of the word "money" matched that of the signage. Despite his portrayal of Joe Buck, a character hopelessly out of his element in New York, Jon Voight is a native New Yorker, hailing from Yonkers. Dustin Hoffman, who played a grizzled veteran of New York's streets, is from Los Angeles. Voight was paid "scale", or the Screen Actors Guild minimum wage, for his portrayal of Joe Buck, a concession he willingly made to obtain the part. The line "I'm walkin' here!", which reached No. 27 on AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes, is often said to have been improvised, but producer Jerome Hellman disputes this account on the 2-disc DVD set of Midnight Cowboy. Although the scene, which originally had Ratso pretend to be hit by a taxi to feign an injury, is written into the first draft of the original script, Hoffman's version explained it differently on an installment of Bravo's Inside the Actors Studio. He stated that there were many takes to hit the traffic light just right so that they wouldn't have to pause while walking. In that take, the timing was perfect, but a cab came out of nowhere and nearly hit them. Hoffman wanted to say, "We're filming a movie here!", but by managing to stay in character, decided not to ruin the take. Upon initial review by the Motion Picture Association of America, Midnight Cowboy received a "Restricted" ("R") rating. However, after consulting with a psychologist, executives at United Artists were told to accept an "X" rating, due to the "homosexual frame of reference" and its "possible influence upon youngsters.” The film was released with an X rating. The MPAA later broadened the requirements for the "R" rating to allow more content and raised the age restriction from sixteen to seventeen. The film was later rated "R" for a reissue in 1971. The film retains its R rating. Reception Critical response to the film has been largely positive; Gene Siskel of the Chicago Tribune said of the film: "I cannot recall a more marvelous pair of acting performances in any one film." In a 25th anniversary retrospective in 1994, Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly wrote: "Midnight Cowboy's peep-show vision of Manhattan lowlife may no longer be shocking, but what is shocking, in 1994, is to see a major studio film linger this lovingly on characters who have nothing to offer the audience but their own lost souls." Midnight Cowboy currently holds a 91% approval rating on online review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, with an average rating of 8.45/10, based on 69 reviews. The website's critical consensus states: "John Schlesinger's gritty, unrelentingly bleak look at the seedy underbelly of urban American life is undeniably disturbing, but Dustin Hoffman and Jon Voight's performances make it difficult to turn away." Box office The film opened at the Coronet Theatre in New York City and grossed a house record $61,503 in its first week. In it 10th week of release, the film became number one in the United States with a weekly gross of $550,237. The film earned $11 million in rentals in the United States and Canada in 1969 and added a further $5.3 million the following year when it was nominated and won the Academy Award for Best Picture. It eventually earned rentals of $20.5 million. Accolades Academy Awards * Best Picture (Jerome Hellman) — won * Best Director (John Schlesinger) — won * Best Actor (Dustin Hoffman) — nominated * Best Actor (Jon Voight) — nominated * Best Supporting Actress (Sylvia Miles) — nominated * Best Adapted Screenplay (Waldo Salt) — won * Best Film Editing (Hugh A. Robertson) — nominated Golden Globe Awards * Best Motion Picture — Drama (Jerome Hellman) — nominated * Best Director (John Schlesinger) — nominated * Best Actor — Motion Picture Drama (Dustin Hoffman) — nominated * Best Actor — Motion Picture Drama (Jon Voight) — nominated * Best Supporting Actress — Motion Picture Drama (Brenda Vaccaro) — nominated * New Star of the Year — Actor (Jon Voight) — won * Best Screenplay (Waldo Salt) — nominated British Academy Film Awards * Best Film (Jerome Hellman) — won * Best Direction (John Schlesinger) — won * Best Actor in a Leading Role (Dustin Hoffman) — won * Most Promising Newcomer to Leading Film Roles (Jon Voight) — won * Best Screenplay (Waldo Salt) — won * Best Editing (Hugh A. Robertson) — won Berlin International Film Festival * Golden Bear (John Schlesinger) — nominated * OCIC Award: A treatment of a contemporary social problem in a form at once artistic yet accessible to a vast public — won David di Donatello Awards * Best Foreign Director (John Schlesinger) — won * Best Foreign Actor (Dustin Hoffman) — won National Board of Review * Top Ten Films — won New York Film Critics Circle * Best Actor (Jon Voight) — won * Best Actor (Dustin Hoffman) — second place * Best Supporting Actor (Dustin Hoffman) — third place Other Midnight Cowboy won the Directors Guild of America Award for Outstanding Directing – Feature Film and the Writers Guild of America Award for Best Adapted Screenplay. Soundtrack John Barry, who supervised the music and composed the score, won a Grammy for Best Instrumental Theme. Fred Neil's song "Everybody's Talkin'" won a Grammy Award for Best Contemporary Vocal Performance, Male for Harry Nilsson. Schlesinger chose the song as its theme, and the song underscores the first act. Other songs considered for the theme included Nilsson's own "I Guess the Lord Must Be in New York City" and Randy Newman's "Cowboy". Bob Dylan wrote "Lay Lady Lay" to serve as the theme song, but did not finish it in time. The movie's main theme, "Midnight Cowboy", featured harmonica by Toots Thielemans, but on its album version it was played by Tommy Reilly. The soundtrack album was released by United Artists Records in 1969. The title music from Midnight Cowboy and some of the incidental cues were included in the documentary ToryBoy The Movie in 2011. Theme song * John Barry's version, used on the soundtrack, charted at #116 in 1969. * Johnny Mathis's rendition, the only one containing lyrics, reached #20 on the U.S. Adult Contemporary chart in the fall of 1969. * Ferrante & Teicher's version, by far the most successful, reached #10 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, #2 Adult Contemporary, and #11 in Canada in the winter of 1970. * Faith No More released their version in 1992 on the Angel Dust album. Certifications See also * List of American films of 1969 * List of Academy Award records * List of films featuring hallucinogens References External links * * * * * [https://www.criterion.com/current/posts/5705-midnight-cowboy-on-the-fringe Midnight Cowboy: On the Fringe] an essay by Mark Harris at the Criterion Collection }} Category:Films Category:1969 films Category:Theatrical films Category:Live-action films Category:United Artists films Category:X-Rated films Category:R-Rated films Category:Academy Award winning films Category:Academy Award nominated films